


Hogwarts Boys Orgy

by bruhdiego



Series: Depraved Wizards [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bossy Harry, Butt Plugs, Canon Divergence, Fisting, Hogwarts, Incest, M/M, Orgy, Penis Enlargement, Penis Growth, Penis Size, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Smut, Vibrators, Weasleycest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:55:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27509464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruhdiego/pseuds/bruhdiego
Summary: A seven men orgy in the Prefect Bathroomcap 1: harry/ron/dracocap. 2: harry/ron/draco/cedric/percycap. 3: harry/ron/draco/cedric/percy/fred/george
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Draco Malfoy, Cedric Diggory/George Weasley, Cedric Diggory/Harry Potter, Cedric Diggory/Percy Weasley, Draco Malfoy/Fred Weasley/George Weasley, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter/Fred Weasley/George Weasley, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter/Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy/Percy Weasley, Draco Malfoy/Ron Weasley, Fred Weasley/George Weasley, Fred Weasley/George Weasley/Percy Weasley, Harry Potter/Fred Weasley, Harry Potter/Percy Weasley, Harry Potter/Ron Weasley
Series: Depraved Wizards [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013205
Comments: 1
Kudos: 134





	1. Steamy threesome

Harry was in the Prefect’s Bathroom, stroking his 10 inch dick in one of the bathtubs, waiting for his two sluts to come over. Fifteen years old Harry Potter was always horny, and his dormitory mates know it damn well, since every night, one of his schoolmates gets fucked in the ass by his huge cock. Tonight, instead of fucking a young wizard in front of everyone, he organized a fun and sexy night with his two favorites: Ron and Draco.

And here they are. As Harry ordered, Ron was wearing a black lace babydoll and it was so short that Ron’s dick peeked a bit from under. Draco instead was ordered to wear a black jockstrap with a zip right on the bulge. They both had to come to the bathroom already dressed for the occasion, so they changed in the dormitory. Because of this Ron was fingered jokingly by his two twin brothers and Draco was slapped in the ass by Professor Snape while he was coming.

“Well, finally my two favorite sluts are here” said Harry standing up and showing his big manhood. “Come on now: make me cum!” ordered. Draco and Ron entered the bathroom and started kissing hardly Harry on the lips, while the Chosen One put his hands on the asses of his two sluts. Draco was stroking Harry’s dick and massaging his balls full of cum. Ron broke away from Harry's soft lips and went to suck his best friend dick, which after two years of training, finally fitted his mouth.

“Yeah Ron suck it, baby” whispered Harry. Ron licked and worked with passion, staring into Harry’s blue eyes. Draco in the meantime, bent over and showed Harry his tight pink hole.  
“Harry, please fill me” he begged, moving his ass in a slutty way to catch Harry’s attention. Draco was successful and Harry started fingering Draco’s ass, first with one finger and then two. Now Harry was sitting in the bathtub, with Ron sucking his cock and with Draco bent over being fingered.

“Draco, Ron needs help” ordered Harry, so Draco went to help Ron with Harry’s dick. The two of them started sucking, making Harry moan hard. The two of them teamed up: when Ron sucked the dick, Draco was on the balls and then reversed. When it happened that the two boys met, Ron and Draco kissed hard with Harry’s dick between them. The two started doing it right over the glans and they was so into it Harry begged them to stop.

“Ugh, guys stop! It’s not time to cum yet” Harry exclaimed. The boy make his two hores bend over on the edge of the bathtub, so they could show him their little holes. Harry stared at them in awe. They were so pink and tight and the two boys were so horny and hungry for sex that they started begging him to fuck them  
“Please Harry fuck me first, i’m your best friend” said Ron opening up his asscheeks to show better his hole.  
“No Potter, I had to be fucked first” said Draco, bending even more.

“I’ll fuck Draco first” announced Harry. He then took a bottle of lube and used a bit of it on Draco’s ass, massaging the area around his hole and when it was ready, put the entirety of his huge penis inside Draco.  
“Oh fuck yeah” screamed Draco taking the whole 10 inch cock inside.  
“How do we say?” Harry scolded him  
“Thank you for you cock, Mr. Potter” said Draco in a sultry way.

Harry started pumping Draco’s ass while on his knees, without waiting for it to get used to. He didn't care if it hurt, he only cared about his pleasure. Draco went for opening the zip of his jockstrap, but Harry stopped him. and told him “You don't need you dick tonight” and Draco put his hands back on the bathtub edge and concentrated all his pleasure on his ass. Ron instead was able to stroke his cock and it was huge, but not big as Harry’s.

Ron gets slapped on the ass, a signal from Harry to get up. Ron did as he subtly ordered and stood up and went in front of Harry and over Draco’s body, exposing his hard dick right in front of Harry's face. His best friend started sucking on his dick. Ron and Harry know very well about each other penis, since almost everyday the put on a show for the rest of the boys, where they frot each others cock, put over a strip show and have passionate sex in front of everyone after the lessons are over. The grand finale is a massive bukkake where every spectator can participate.

Harry sucked Ron’s cock for some time, while Draco's moans got more and more noisy.  
“Ron, make him shut up” ordered Harry to his best friends. Ron followed the order and went out of the bathtub and positioned in front of Draco’s face.  
“Weasley don't you dare to” but Ron didn't listen and put his cock in Draco’s mouth. Harry grasped the blond’s hair, bend over him and whispered in Draco’s ear “Remember that i’m in charge, baby” and started fucking him even harder. Draco wanted to scream his pain and pleasure, but Ron’s big cock suffocated his complaints.

Harry decided time to change position, so he took Draco in his strong arms and penetrated him while picked up. Ron, who was still wearing his lace babydoll, came up and put his cock in Draco’s ass and before Malfoy could say anything, the two started kissing each other. Now Draco was lifted up by both of the two Gryffindor boys, with both of their big dicks inside of him and kissing one of the people he “despised” the most.

Harry couldn't help himself. The scene of his best friend and his “enemy” kissing with passion make him so horny he ripped Draco’s jockstrap, revealing Malfoy’s average 5 inch penis, rock as hard and almost purple of excitement. Ron gave a look of understanding to Harry: it was time to cum.  
Both Harry and Ron started humping more violently and decided to let Malfoy scream as much as he wanted. His scream made the two even more horny than before.

With Draco’s moaning and screaming, his tight ass taking both Harry and Ron huge cocks was a lethal combo. The two Gryffindor filled with cum the now devastated Malfoy’s butt. Right when the two were cumming, Draco cum too without touching himself.

The trio, still breathing heavily because of the passionate sex, was now relaxing in the bathtub, with Draco sucking and kissing Harry’s pecs and Ron kissing his best friends.  
While the three were relaxing, a noise caught their attention. The door opened, revealing a naked Cedric Diggory and Percy Weasley only covered by a little towel.


	2. Five Men Orgy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cedric and Percy join the fun

“Now what the hell are you doing here? You’re not Prefects” exclaimed Percy.  
“Leave them alone, Percy. Look they are having so much fun” told him Cedric, starting to touch his penis while watching the boys in the bathtub.  
“Yeah Percy, look at us” said Ron standing up and doing the helicopter with his almost hard dick.  
“God it’s so big” whispered Percy without taking his eyes off that big cock.  
“And look at Harry’s one” whispered Cedric to Percy, while Harry stood up near Ron. Draco was stroking his penis underwater.

Percy was getting horny and Cedric was masturbating and took away the little towel from Percy’s body, revealing his hard dick to the others.  
“Mmh Percy you’re pretty big” said Ron while he and Harry were touching each other's penises.  
“Yeah he is, but his true treasure is his round butt” said Cedric. “Come on Percy show it to them”  
Percy was getting aroused and let his seriousness felt. He turned around and showed them his big and round butt.

“Woah it’s so smooth and soft-looking” said a thirsty Ron licking his lips. Percy was a big whore, but it was known only by a little number of people. One of them was Cedric of course. Percy has his personal gloryhole in the Prefect’s Bathroom and obviously only the Prefects knew about this. But lately “someone” was letting more boys in the Bathroom to get his dick sucked or the fuck Percy’s ass, turning him in the most popular cumdump.

Both Percy and Cedric were now horny and joined the three in the bathtub. Even if they already cummed, Harry, Ron and Draco were ready for another round thanks to their teenage hornyness. Percy started kissing his little brother on the lips, exchanging with him a passionate kiss only two brothers can have. Cedric went straight to Draco’s ass and went in with a heavy rimming while Malfoy and Potter kissed.

Cedric’s tongue was working on Draco’s cummy hole, drinking some of the seed from the fuck before. Draco, in the meantime, was playing with Harry's erect nipples and massaging his chest, while his dick was getting stroked by Potter’s hand. The two Weasley brothers were still kissing, but Ron’s hands were both on Percy’s ass, slapping it and fingering it.  
“How many dicks can you take Percy?” asked Ron.  
“Oh, you want to see?” asked Cedric. “Percy, show us what you can do”

Percy didn't want to waste time so Cedric prepared his dick for Percy, who sat on it with just one take.  
“Come on Ron, come here” said Percy. Ron went behind him and put his dick inside his brother’s hole, stretching it even more. Harry and Draco went for the mouth of the Prefect, that welcomed both penises successfully in his mouth, even if Harry’s was a little more difficult.

Percy was living his full slut fantasy, with two dicks in the ass and two in the mouth. He was putting so much effort: jumping on both Ron and Cedric’s cocks and sucking and stroking and sucking Harry and Draco.  
“Good job Percy, you’re a total whore. But now let me have a taste of Malfoy’s little ass” said Diggory. 

Cedric took Draco and started fucking him in the ass doggy-style. Ron and Harry sat in front of each other with their cocks near one another. Percy sat on both cocks together, and started jumping on them moaning in pleasure. Harry had a bigger penis than Cedric, so Percy hole was even more stretched and open than before.  
“Fuck Percy, your ass will be gaping after that” told Ron to his brother. percy was too busy to ride on the two cocks to answer  
“Oh Ron, he’s always gaping. It’s nothing new” answered Cedric.

Draco was finally able to stroke his dick, now that Potter was not in a power position anymore. Cedric was really good at fucking his ass, he slapped it some times and also played with his sensible nipples.  
“Please Cedric, kiss me” asked softly Draco. Cedric proceeds to kiss him while fucking humping even harder than before

Percy stood out of Harry and Ron dicks and announced “Guys i want your cum on me”. The four other boys stood up too and Percy got on his knees, mouth open, waiting for the loads.  
The four were all around him, stroking their dick with the help of Percy's mouth and hands. He took Draco’s dick in his mouth and Harry and Ron cocks on his hands. Cedric was slapping Percy's face with his penis.

“You two have really nice asses” said Cedric before fingering Harry and Ron.  
“Ah yes Cedric put some more fingers” begged Harry. Cedric instead of one, decided to put three fingers in their holes while his dick was resting on the Prefect’s face. The three fingers slipped in very nicely, a sign that both of them have trained holes.

In fact, when Harry and Ron put on their little sex show for their roommates, they always fuck each other in the ass, not only with their big dicks, but also with a multitude of large toys, so their two little whore holes are more than well trained.  
“Cedric, three fingers are nothing for us” said Ron while blinking at Harry.

“Fuck! I can’t take it anymore” exclaimed Draco while filling Percy’s mouth with a big load of cum. Cedric swapped places with him and now Percy was sucking Cedric’s dick.  
“Draco come to play with our holes!” ordered Harry. Draco went right in with four fingers in their asses.  
“Come on Malfoy, put some effort in it” Cedric got it.  
“Wait you mean..” asked Draco. Ron answered “Yes Malfoy: put the whole hand inside”

Draco was shocked, but followed the order and fisted Harry and Ron. The two moaned hard and instantly came on Percy’s face while Draco continued to ravage the boys holes with his hands.  
“Oh my god, so much cum of me” said Percy taking a break from Cedric’s cock.  
“You didn’t see anything yet baby” said Cedric. He gave a pair of stroke to his dick and ejaculated a massive load of cum that covered Percy’s face.

Percy was full of his beloved cum and was kissing with Cedric and Draco was fisting Harry and Ron slutty holes when another noise occured.  
“Oh look at this nice and sexy scene” said Fred.  
“Oh it truly is!” answered George.


	3. Lucky Seven Gran Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fred and George join the orgy for the final load

The two Weasley twins were standing on the door, fully naked and fully erect, while watching the scenes.  
“Hey look who’s there” exclaimed Cedric “It’s the night of the big dicks” noticed him while glancing at the twins penises, big as their littlest brother.  
“We came here to spy on the trio fucking, but we didnt expect to find you two here too” said George.  
“Yeah truly a nice coincidence” said Percy. Malfoy just rolled his eyes.

The twins went in the bathtub, now with seven people inside. George reached Percy and Cedric and started making out with them and Fred went to the fisting session of Draco, Harry and Ron.  
“So my little brother and Harry Potter enjoy a nice fist in their asses. Very interesting” noticed Fred while playing with Draco’s ass.  
“Of course we do, you saw our toys” said Harry  
“Yeah. You know what?” asked Fred.  
“What” asked Ron.

With a pair of Accios, Fred brought at the orgy a handful of Harry and Ron’s toys.  
“I brought the biggest one” said fred with a wink  
“Pass me the big buttplug” exclaimed George. Fred throwed it to his brother.  
“Let’s see if it fits in our slutty brother’s ass”   
Percy opened his legs while George and Cedric licked the buttplug. When it was ready, they put it into Percy’s ass. The Prefect struggled a bit at first, especially when the large part, but in the end he made hit.

“God you’re such a whore, brother” George kissed him while Cedric played with the buttplug  
In the meantime Fred took the anal beads out.  
“How many of these will fit inside Malfoy’s ass” asked jokingly. Malfoy was busy fisting Harry and Ron and the two were stroking and making out with each other.  
Fred started penetrating Draco with the first beads. Draco was moaning. Then Fred put the second and the third.

Draco had to take his fist out of Harry and Ron, so the two went to help Fred with the beads. Together they put all fifteen beads inside of Malfoy.  
“Now we have to take them out” exclaimed Fred.  
“Oh please” begged Malfoy.  
“Sir, I leave this honor to you” Fred handed the ring on the end of the chain to Ron. He instantly pulled out the first beads, along with a scream from Draco. Ron took out another one and Draco screamed again.

While Draco was screaming, Percy was facefucked by George’s massive cock and Cedric took the plug out of Percy’s ass.  
“I wonder if Percy likes a fist inside of him too” suggested George.  
“Let’s find out” Cedric put his whole and inside of Percy gaping ass. The Prefect had to stop sucking his brother dick to scream.  
“Oh fuck yeah” he screamed.

Draco still had a lot of anal beads inside of himself.  
“Please it’s so good! Take them out please” he begged.  
“Since you asked” Ron pulled another bead out of Malfoy, that moaned hard. Then Ron pulled another one and another one, making Draco shouting from pleasure.  
In the meantime, Harry put his fist inside of Ron and Fred did the same with Harry.

“I’m so fucking open! Please give me more” begged Percy. Diggory took a big dildo, more big than Harry's cock and put it inside Percy’s ass with his hand. Cedric started playing with his hand and the dildo with a strong game of in and out. George was deepthroating his brothers, but for Percy wasn’t a problem. He was used to it as the good whore he was.

The big orgy changed the position. Harry, Ron, Percy and Draco bend over and Fred, George and Cedric got ready to play with those slutty holes. Harry had fred all for himself, while Ron and Percy shared George. Completed the beads removal from before all in one take, taking out eight beads, with a loud moan from Malfoy. After that, he started fucking him in the ass.

Harry was fisted and fucked by Fred, alternatively. George first fisted Ron and fucked Percy, then he swapped out. Draco was getting fucked not only by Cedric’s dick, but also by a magical anal vibrator. Cedric cummed in Draco’s ass, but left the vibrator inside him. With his magic wand, he chose the vibration intensity and set it to the highest level. Draco was trembling and moaning in pleasure. Cedric went in front of him and stuffed his mouth with his dick, while Malfoy was pleased.

“Hey Fred, let’s try out that new spell” suggested George.  
“Oh right. That spell”. The twins took their dicks out and pointed at their penises and their magic wand.  
“Verpa Augere” they both chantend. Their cocks were hit by a pink light and suddenly they started growing and from 9 inches they arrived at a size of 13 inches. The cocks both became bigger in length and diameter

“Woah” exclaimed Percy, Ron and Harry.  
“You like that?” told them the twins and without waiting an answer they went back to fucking. Harry and Ron were opened like ever before, no one of their toys was big like the new cocks of the twins.  
“Yes it’s so big yes destroy me Fred” screamed Harry. Fred answered with a more violent humping of Harry’s ass. Same thing George did with Ron and Percy.

“Verpa Augere” another spell was casted and this time were Cedric and Draco, both of them used it on Draco’s dick that grew to a 14 inches.  
“Oh yes” said Draco.  
“Come on sit down Draco let me ride it” ordered Cedric. Diggory wasn't used to being a bottom, but he had to this time with a huge dick like that. So Cedric sat on it and started to jump and ride, with the help of Draco holding on his butt. That enormous penis reached a new height of pleasure Cedric couldn't even imagine.

While fucking Cedric, George felt something touching his hole. It was a vibrator Fred was trying to put in his twin ass. George approved but he did the same with Fred and now both of them had their ass filled by a magical vibrator.

With all of that, it was time to cum. Ron, Percy and Harry cummed in the water without touching themself, the twin cum in Harry and Ron asses and Cedric cum on Draco’s face and body, while his ass was filled by Malfoy’s seed.  
After that the twins and Draco’s penises went back to the original size.

The bathtub now was filled with more cum than water. All the seven boys stayed in the water for some minutes to chill down, then, since it was 1am, they all went back at the dormitory. Naked, of course.


End file.
